Dieter Mann
Dieter Mann (20 June 1941 Berlin) is a German actor. He is best known for portraying General Wilhelm Keitel in the 2004 film Downfall. Dieter was born in Berlin, in 1941. His father was a worker. Mann attended school in Berlin-Pankow from 1947 to 1955, and after he graduated, he began working as an apprenticeship to a lathe machine cooling in the VEB Kühlautomat. His finished his professional training in 1958, at the VEB Schleifmaschinenwerk. From there he went to the Berlin Workers 'and Peasants' Faculty "Friedrich Engels". He studied there three years and later became a teacher. During his studies, he discovered his acting skills, and auditioned at the stage of Berliner Ensemble. During a four-month internship in Berlin he decides to become an actor. After he passed the exams, he studied from 1962 to 1964 at the State Drama School "Ernst Busch" in Berlin. Between 1984 and 1991, Dieter Mann is director of the Deutsches Theater. At the Deutsches Theater, he played a variety of roles in contemporary and classical pieces, including the Knights Templar in Nathan the Clavigo, the Edgar Wibeau in The New Sufferings of Young W., the Truffaldino in Goldoni's Servant of Two Masters, the Ariel in the Midsummer Night's Dream, the Wehrhahn captain in beaver fur, the Creon in the Antigone of Sophocles and Odysseus in Ithaka by Botho Strauss. He has also performed solo with literary evenings. Dieter is mostly known as a presenter in various TV reality shows, such as the ringmaster in the popular Nacht der Prominenten (Night of the celebrities), Palette der Jugend (Range of youth) and Ein Kessel Buntes (A Colourful Boiler). After the collapse of the Berlin Wall, he began acting in all the German television. In addition to his work in TV series such as "Stubbe - Von Fall to Fall", "Rosa Roth" and "Bella Block", he also appeared in the successful ZDF crime series "Der letzte Zeuge" (The Last Witness) alongside Ulrich Mühe and Jörg Gudzuhn as Prof. Dr Jörg Gudzuhn. In 1981 he was chosen the most popular TV presenter. Dieter appeared in a few big-screen productions, most notable being the 2004 production Downfall (German Der Untergang), where he played the role of the Nazi General Wilhelm Keitel. In that film's most famous scene, Mann was one of the four actors (the other three were Christian Redl, Rolf Kanies and Justus von Dohnányi) who were detained in Bruno Ganz's briefing room for not ordering Steiner's attack. He also dubbs various movies and voices in audiobooks. Dieter Mann is a member of the Academy of Arts. In 2004 he received the rare distinction awarded honorary member of the Deutsches Theater Berlin. He is also active in trade unions, as member of the board of the union he represents the East German art at international congresses. Dieter lives with his wife in Berlin. He has a son, who was born in 1972. Filmography *Tatort (TV Series) (1998-2011) .... Dr. Gerhard Schmuckler / Dr. Jansen / Ludwig Kleeberg *Der Kommissar und das Meer (2010) .... Willy Kaufmann *Wohin mit Vater? (2009) .... Michael *13 Semester (2009) .... Professor Schäfer *Ein Hausboot zum Verlieben (2009) .... Harry Kolditz *Vaterherz (2007) .... Richter Lewald *Mitte 30 (2007) .... Markus Vater *Downfall (2004) .... Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Keitel *Blindgänger (2004) .... Mann in Zivil *Die Stunde der Offiziere (2004) .... General Carl Heinrich von Stülpnagel *Hexen - Magie, Mythen und die Wahrheit (2004) .... Buirmann *Dornröschens leiser Tod (2004) .... Brandt *Geisel, Die (2003) .... *Die geheime Inquisition (2003) .... *Bella Block - Kurschatten (2003) .... Direktor Reisdorf *Tod im Park (2003) .... Staatsanwalt Beus *Glück ihres Lebens, Das (2003) .... Edgar Doorman *Aufstand, Der (2003) .... *Rosa Roth - Die Abrechnung (2002) .... Dr. Gotschlich *Traumfrau mit Verspätung (2001) .... Wolfgang *Club der grünen Witwen, Der (2001) .... Gerhard Drees *Preis der Schönheit, Der (2000) .... Albrecht Nimrath *Elefant in meinem Bett, Der (2000) .... *Blonde Affe, Der (1999) .... Prolsch *Gnadenlos 2 - Ausgeliefert und mißbraucht (1999) .... Robert Beluga *Verratene Freundschaft - Ein Mann wird zur Gefahr (1999) .... Dockard *Nur ein toter Mann ist ein guter Mann (1999) .... Walter Winkler *Letzte Zeuge, Der (Serial TV) (1998) .... Prof. Bondzio *Prinzgemahl, Der (1997) .... Keilmaier *Starkes Team - Mordlust, Ein (1997) .... *Freier Fall (1997) .... Richter *Und plötzlich war alles anders (1997) .... Frank Westerfeld *Wilde Zeiten (Serial TV) (1997) .... *Todesspiel (1997) .... BKA-Präsident Horst Herold *Es geschah am hellichten Tag (1997) .... März *Alles nur Tarnung (1996) .... Die Guten: Regierungsdirektor Funkel *Gnadenlos - Zur Prostitution gezwungen (1996) .... *Tresko - Im Visier der Drogenmafia (1996) .... Willi Gebert *Rote Tod, Der (1996) .... Dr. Keller *Mörder und die Hure, Der (1996) .... Winter *Versprechen, Das (1995) .... Konrad's Father *A.S. - Der kleine Bruder (1995) .... Dr. Kluge *Wer Kollegen hat, braucht keine Feinde (1995) .... Axel Wertmann *Wilde Zeiten (Serial TV) (1997) .... *Todesspiel (1997) .... BKA-Präsident Horst Herold *Es geschah am hellichten Tag (1997) .... März *Alles nur Tarnung (1996) .... Die Guten: Regierungsdirektor Funkel *Gnadenlos - Zur Prostitution gezwungen (1996) .... *Tresko - Im Visier der Drogenmafia (1996) .... Willi Gebert *Rote Tod, Der (1996) .... Dr. Keller *Mörder und die Hure, Der (1996) .... Winter *Versprechen, Das (1995) .... Konrad's Father *A.S. - Der kleine Bruder (1995) .... Dr. Kluge *Wer Kollegen hat, braucht keine Feinde (1995) .... Axel Wertmann *Wozu denn Eltern? (1995) .... *Biberpelz, Der (1994) .... *Kaspar Hauser (1993) .... Baron Wedel *Maus und Katz (1993) .... Jovan Koslowski *Karl May (1992) .... Rudolf Lebius *Wunderjahre (1992) .... Chefredakteur *Karriere mit Elefanten (Serial TV) (1992) .... *Pause für Wanzka (1990) .... Bartureit *Verschwundene Miniatur, Die (1989) .... Prof. Steinhövel *Zwei schräge Vögel (1989) .... Dr. Bauer *Stielke, Heinz, fünfzehn... (1987) .... Untersturmführer *Weihnachtsgeschichten (1986) .... Doorman *Moritz in der Litfaßsäule (1983) .... Vater Zack *Wiederbegegnung (1982) .... *Melanie van der Straaten (1982) .... *Mat Mariya (1982) .... *Chirurgus Johann Paul Schroth - Eine Geschichte aus den Anfängen der Charité (1981) .... *Glück im Hinterhaus (1980) .... Karl Erp *Rache des Kapitäns Mitchell, Die (1979) .... Christopher Mitchell *Die Urlauber (1978) .... Burger *Brandstellen (1978) .... Bruno Kappel *Sammel-Surium (1978) .... Narrator (voce) *Versteck, Das (1977) .... Lutz Bibow *Leiden des jungen Werthers, Die (1976) .... *Die unheilige Sophia (1975) .... Herr Scalander *Lotte in Weimar (1974) .... Karl, the butler *Leben mit Uwe (1974) .... Dr. Hunger *Eigene Haut, Die (1974) .... Weimann *Nackte Mann auf dem Sportplatz, Der (1974) .... Bauarbeiter *Scheidungsprozeß (1973) .... Bragulla *Folge einem Stern (1970) .... Fred Herting *He Du! - Hei , tu ! (1970) .... Bernd *Das Verhör von Habana (1970) .... *Unterwegs zu Lenin (1970) .... *Auf der Oder (1970) .... Narrator (voce) *Ich war neunzehn (1968) .... Willi Lommer *Die entführte Braut (1968) .... Klembowski *Geschichten jener Nacht (1967) .... Robert Wagner (segment "Die Prüfung") *Die Räuber (1967) .... *Berlin um die Ecke (1965) .... Olaf *Kleine Herr Friedemann, Der (1990) .... Oberstleutnant von Rinnlingen *Rottenknechte (1971) .... Category:Actors